


随便写的

by Alynes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes





	随便写的

我们家不穷，他说。说这话的时候他眨巴眼睛，试图掩盖刚刚的尴尬局面。  
对面的男孩垂下眼睛。他是受邀来这里的，是客人，自然要给主人，也就是A一点面子。他微微后缩的身体和紧握的双拳，让对面的人知道他依然在战战兢兢。  
这种事情总会发生的……A说。你也知道，我自己生活……  
他点头。空气让他窒息，那种熟悉的味道，他在家里闻到过的味道……  
你决定好了？他问。A探身去看他浓厚头发下的黑眼睛，对啊。你还饿不饿？  
不饿。他说，没有事情我就告辞了。  
那味道越来越浓了。贫穷的味道多么怪异。这气味环绕着斑驳的木凳，上升到晃动的落满灰的吊灯。窗户没有开，这房间中的一切都好像在晃动。他知道无路可逃，在门口惶恐了起来，“哥——”  
门开了，他滚了出去。从门前的水泥平台上掉到楼梯间，他迷茫地瞪大眼睛。  
他想起A下意识去接掉落的饭菜时并起的双腿。普通的菜叶子，绿与白。他灰黑的裤子，他阴暗的眼睛。  
他安心地闭上眼睛，整了整肥大的衣服。他们两个都需要休息了……  
他在外面，隔了一扇门，哥在里面。他小声地说晚安，希望他能听见。


End file.
